1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to an integrated circuit device having I/O cells.
2. Description of Related Art
In a memory interface, a signal output from an input/output (I/O) cell as a transmission source propagates through a printed circuit board via package internals, and arrives at a receiving device. For example, in DDR2-800 Mbps data transmission, a timing window between data and a data strobe signal might be 2500 ps/4=625 ps for setup/hold on one side. The timing window may be affected by factors such as simultaneous switching output (SSO) noise in the skew and I/O cells inside the integrated circuit device, waveform disorder due to bonding wires in the package, and crosstalk between adjacent wires.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-9605, for example.